


Mirror of Erised

by plesiosaurus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mirror of Erised, Trans Harry Potter, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plesiosaurus/pseuds/plesiosaurus
Summary: Harry finds the Mirror of Erised and sees himself as he wishes he was.





	Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a weird drabble that I came up with the idea of in the car just now. Don't mind me.

Harry slowly opened the heavy wooden door and slipped inside, making sure to close the door behind him. Taking off his invisibility cloak, he stepped further into the stone-walled room until he reached what he had come for. In front of him stood a kind of magical mirror. Harry had vaguely figured out what it did a few weeks ago when he first discovered it, and since then had been visiting nearly every night to bathe in his fantasies.

For the third time this week, Harry walked up to the mirror and gazed into it. In front of him stood, well, himself, but he was taller. He was also broader, more muscled, and there was a hint of stubble on his face. When he spoke, it was with a voice that he recognised as his own, but it seemed to resonate deeper within his chest. "I'm Harry Potter," the mirror version of himself said. Harry couldn't get enough of the way his voice sounded. He turned this way and that, admiring his flat chest and narrow hips. He dared to pull the waistband of his pajama bottoms down, and was met with what he felt he always should have had.

"Back again, Harry?" A voice behind him said. Harry panicked and whipped around, yanking his pajama bottoms up sheepishly. Dumbledore stood in front of him, smiling sadly. "I see that you, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust, by now, you realise what it does." Dumbledore approached him. "Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on Earth would look into the mirror, and see only himself exactly as he is."

Harry turned to the mirror again. "So then, it shows us what we want. Whatever we want." He looked at Dumbledore for approval.

Dumbledore only tilted his head. "Yes, and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts. So you, Harry, who have never felt comfortable in your own skin, you see yourself as the way you should be. But remember this, Harry," Harry looked at him again to see Dumbledore's bright blue eyes on him, "this mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow, it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, Harry, and forget to live."

Harry nodded, crestfallen. He would never see his perfect self again.

Dumbledore rested a wizened hand on his shoulder. "I understand that this is very important to you, Harry. If I had the power, I would give you what I know you want so desperately. Alas, I do not, and until you are of age nothing can be done. Think of this not as a dead end, but as a tunnel. You will come out the other side of it one day." He stood next to him a few seconds more before slowly sweeping out of the room, and Harry remained standing before the mirror's surface, longing for dream to become reality.


End file.
